mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Enderman (Super Smash Mobs)
The Enderman is a class in Super Smash Mobs. It's a gem kit that requires 3000 gems to purchase, making it one of the cheapest gem kits in Super Smash Mobs along with the Sky Squid. Stats Damage: 7.0 (Highest) Armor: 6.0 (Above Average) (Full Chain Armor) Knock-back Taken: 130% (Heavy Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.25 (Average) Attributes The Enderman's play style is a mixture of reliable close combat and ranged Block Tossing. Enderman's Stats are well above average and similar to the Spider's, but the Enderman is slightly heavier, deals more damage, and has a bit more armor. Enderman's Block Toss allows it to throw a block (only applies if it has air above it) that does a lot of damage and knockback. Block Toss also has a big hitbox, but it travels relatively slowly. Blink serves as a recovery/utility move that allows the Enderman to travel a substantial distance of 16 blocks in the direction you look, and it has a very short cool down for a recovery move, making it an extremely good recovery. However, Enderman is not without its flaws. The Enderman's hitbox is also the third biggest in the game behind Skeletal Horse and Iron Golem, making it vulnerable to melee combos. Enderman's Teleport ability is arguably the most useless ability in the game, and it is rarely used effectively. Blink might be a great recovery, but it doesn't deal damage. Enderman is controversially the best kit for camping. Its Block Toss deals immense damage and knockback, and a two second cool down makes the Enderman one of the most formidable campers to counter off. Its recovery is one of the best, traveling a substantial distance instantly, making Enderman very hard to catch. Movesets The Enderman is equipped with a Sword, Axe, and a Compass. Sword Move - Block Toss Hold Right Click on a block with air on top of it to pick it up. Release block to throw the block at an opponent, dealing massive amounts of knockback and damage. Works best at mid-range, as it is highly predictable and easy to avoid. Can also be used as a shield against projectiles. This move can be charged to be even more powerful. Minimum 8 damage, Maximum 9 damage. Axe Move - Blink , Right Click the Axe to instantly travel 16 blocks in an explosion of black particles, moving toward wherever you look in a straight line. A recovery move, but also useful for other utilities, like getting to hard-to-reach areas and catching up to hit-and-run players due to its short cool down. 7 seconds Cooldown Hold Crouch - Teleport Hold crouch (or shift) while looking at a block to use teleport. You will charge up the move for 4 seconds and you will instantly teleport to the block you are looking at (or the closest block above the block you are looking at, if air is not directly above the block). Taking any knockback or moving cancels the ability, rendering it useless as a recovery move. Smash Crystal - Dragon Rider , Dragon Rider allows you to ride an Ender Dragon around the map and kill opponents in its path. Dragon Rider is one of the most powerful Smash Crystal abilities, as the Ender Dragon kills players instantly. Its only downside is that the Dragon is somewhat hard to control. Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs